


恶魔会梦见黄鹦鹉吗？

by Gladiatorism



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Other, 互攻, 双性
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gladiatorism/pseuds/Gladiatorism





	恶魔会梦见黄鹦鹉吗？

“原来这么久了，天堂派发的肉身还是比我们要草率得多。”Crowley看着Aziraphale光裸的下体，忍不住感叹，而天使一脸坦荡的理所当然。

“你的意思是，地狱不是这样？”天使斟酌着措辞，“这还真是，堕落……”

“谢谢夸奖。”Crowley盯着着他芭比一样光溜溜的腿间，“事实上，我们还有两种选择。”

很快，Aziraphale就知道Crowley是怎么引诱尼禄的了。

Crowley肆无忌惮地坐上他的书桌，像蜕皮一样扭动着腰肢，脱下紧身的长裤。Aziraphale看到他大腿上紧扣的皮质袜圈。源自17世纪的精妙现代改良。Aziraphale在心里称赞道。

而当Crowley问他要不要试试的时候，天使露出了相当困惑的眼神：“怎么试？”

这下终于到了恶魔最擅长的部分。他从背后凑近Aziraphale，和起泡酒杯沿相似的凉意洒在天使耳际，Crowley不动声色地将对方圈入怀中，手指探进他一丝不苟的外套里，隔着衬衣摸索着天使柔软的肌肤，以及他滚烫的心跳。

Crowley贴近他，一个吻落在他颈侧，格纹领结被取下，Crowley的胯部紧挨着Aziraphale充满肉感的屁股。而Aziraphale能清晰地感受到他半硬的阴茎在自己臀缝间色情地摩擦。

“Azi……你好热。”沙哑的声音在他耳边响起，Crowley在用灵体和他对话。事实上，恶魔干脆与他共享了自己强大的想象力。

在一瞬间里，Aziraphale看见了天堂的光。

“Crowley……？”Aziraphale发现自己置身于天堂大厅里，更准确一点来说，是被压在能够俯瞰壮丽天堂景象的落地窗上。群星在银白塔楼间熠熠生辉。

Aziraphale知道这一切不是真实的，但Crowley在众目睽睽之下亲吻爱抚他这件事本身，仍然让他瞬间红透了脸。恶魔带着妖异橘色花纹与弹性倒刺的两根半阴茎，隔着薄薄一层布料在他饱满的屁股上慢慢磨蹭，让Aziraphale不安地挣扎。

“Crowley，无论如何，你不能在这里做这种事——”Aziraphale扭过头，用湛蓝的眼睛恳求道。他背后就是来来往往西装革履的天使，甚至加百列也在场，他正站在地球的微缩模型面前训斥一个翅膀发抖的天使。

恶魔的舌尖一定是高度浓缩的双份诱惑，天使觉得这体验比他在书里了解到的还要好。他们曾一起历遍异星奇景，共同见证创世与末日，却唯独没有体验过这份小小的奇迹。

Crowley挤进天使的腿根，天使呻吟了一声。

显然，在恶魔创造的幻梦里，Aziraphale有着齐全的性器官，而Aziraphale能清晰地感受到它们的存在。

恶魔扶着他的胯骨，操弄着天使柔嫩而饱满的腿根，阴茎抵着那个新生的粉嫩器官时轻时重地摩擦，前端撞在会阴和囊袋上，天使感觉身体里窜过阵阵热流，而同时窗外一颗流星坠落，燃出烈焰的轨迹。

天使对自己不该存在的器官适应能力显然相当不错，他的阴茎高高翘起来，前端是漂亮的蜜桃色，Crowley伸手握住，仅仅用拇指在前端打着旋，就让Aziraphale抽泣着呻吟起来。

路过的天使有些开始侧目，露出怪异的眼神。

“你该小声一点，这才刚刚开始。”Crowley在他耳边说。

Aziraphale湿软的穴口紧紧贴着Crowley的勃起，很快把它打湿，涂抹上一层透亮的水液。

恶魔忙着给天使多创造一些享受的机会，他一边操干着天使湿淋淋的腿根和阴阜，一边用手指挤进天使臀缝间紧闭着的粉嫩小洞，就在不就之前这里还是光滑的一片。天使被这异物进入身体的感觉刺激得不停挣扎，而Crowley熟练地用手指揉按着肠壁浅处的一点，Aziraphale的阴茎涨得更硬，龟头抵着天堂的玻璃留下一道水渍。

Crowley把他的腿根蹭得通红一片，阴茎抵着渗水的洞口和鼓胀的阴核顶弄，用手指把天使紧窄的后穴一点点操开，这样才能让天使的身体好好地容纳自己的两根阴茎。

撒旦份上，他甚至还没有插入，天使就被他弄得潮吹了。甜蜜的水液断断续续地涌出来，喷洒在一尘不染的地砖上。

“多么淫荡的天使啊。”Crowley在他耳边低语。一手揉按着他还在微微抽动的穴口，更多的水溢出来打湿了他的手指。“看起来这可不能算是圣水。”

天使瞪大了眼睛。他还在努力平复着气息，像是忽然想起了什么，小声地问：“Crowley，这是你的想象。”

“也就是说，这实际是你的体验，对吗。”

Crowley细长的眉毛挑了挑。

“哇哦。这真是……”Aziraphale一脸钦佩地看着他。

“如果天堂办事处肯给你的身体做一点小小改进，或者你自己行一个奇迹，或许我们就不用这么大费周章了。”Crowley指了指不远处的加百列。

“但是天使，你说早了。”Crowley扶住他的腰，对准天使两个湿漉漉的洞，把两根阴茎都挤了进去。

Aziraphale看着一整个星云在他眼前诞生。他会因此而堕落吗？天堂的颂歌仍然不绝于耳，来来往往的天使让他甚至不敢叫出声来，只能发出一些破碎的呜咽。刚刚高潮过一次的小洞不费什么力气就被Crowley操开，第一次就同时接纳两根阴茎，Aziraphale酸软得站不住，全靠Crowley在背后扶着他的腰，腰间一点软肉被Crowley握在手里，留下红色的指痕。

Crowley粗硕的阴茎撑开天使窄小的穴道，根部突起的倒刺抵在红肿阴核上摩擦，让天使几乎要哭出声来。他的小腹被顶得一颤一颤，抽插发出响亮的水声，水液从交合处淌下来，打湿了腿根。Crowley在天使耳边赞叹他的饱满多汁，一边捣进更深处，那个狭窄紧闭的入口被他顶开一些，天使甚至没有意识到那是什么地方，他的感知集中在后穴里被顶着操弄的那一点上，他呻吟着喊Crowley，翅膀蜷成一小扇，求他慢一点。而Crowley充耳不闻，更加疾骤地抽插起来，穴口软肉都被操红了，Crowley冰冷灵活的手指缠上他的阴茎，摇了几下又移开，不给天使任何碰触，Aziraphale涨得通红的阴茎高翘着，他难过地试图自己伸手去摸，却被Crowley从背后握住了手腕，更深更快地操弄他的穴。Aziraphale喘息着，贴在宇宙之窗磨蹭着湿滑的前端，强烈的羞耻几乎要把天使融化，但他还是没有忍住射了出来，白亮的浊液弄脏了天堂一角。Crowley亲吻他烧红的脸颊，把精液射进天使痉挛着的狭窄穴道里，又缓缓顺着腿缝淌下来。

“天啊Crowley，这真是……原来你的性爱体验是这样的吗？”天使扶着窗，翅膀低垂，腿都合不拢。

“我相信你可以做得更好。”恶魔充满诱惑力的声音在他耳边响起。

Aziraphale刚要解释自己毫无经验，Crowley却用一个漫长的亲吻堵住了他的嘴。等到天使睁开眼，他们又回到了他温馨的小书店。Crowley不太想跟他解释这些，但天使发现自己的性器官并没有消失，仍旧惊讶了一下。Crowley坐上他心爱的书桌，修长的双腿慵懒地搭在椅背上。

“我知道你了解过的，天使。你还做过一整本详尽的笔记。”

“……这是人类研究的一部分。”天使面不改色。

“那么，你大可以试试。”Crowley此时还信心满满，觉得天使的理论知识八成相当老派，还需要自己的耐心指导。

纯洁无瑕的天使啊。

他刚刚射过一次的阴茎此时在天使手心里半硬着。而天使当然，也有着足够的耐心，跪在他面前握着他的阴茎为他手淫。恶魔很配合地呻吟起来。

“噢，Crowley，你大可不必这么夸张。”Aziraphale一边说着，一边就地取材拔下了一根羽毛。

Aziraphale解下Crowley的灰色领带，蒙住了他的眼。光是天使认真打结的方式就让Crowley兴奋了起来。

被剥夺了光明后，Crowley在一片黑暗之中仍能感受到天使的光。温暖而明亮，恶魔的本能让他想远远逃开。但Crowley长久以来已经习惯了天使在身边，他多少也适应了这种光亮，甚至让他回忆起了上面的岁月，不至于怀念，但多少也可以坦然接受了。

天使确认了自己绑了一个完美的结，悄悄凑近他，在他唇上落下一个亲吻。和天使接吻的的感觉像桃子味跳跳糖在舌尖炸开，Crowley舒服得忍不住从喉咙里发出嘶嘶声。天使的吻像整个五月，比任何他所经历的吻感觉都要奇妙。不是那种签订契约用的，敷衍了事的亲吻，而像是一封精心制作的请柬，上面的字体都是天使专用的粉蓝色墨水，还有苍兰和山泉的香气。天使的唇是封缄的火漆，印下来的一瞬间烫得让恶魔瑟缩了一下，但冷却之后就是永恒的一个小小烙印，令人相当安心。

而这样一瞬间的荒唐念头让恶魔感到焦躁。

天使不仅遮住了他的眼睛，也剥夺了他灵体的感知，只用人类身体来感受一切让他完完全全地处于被动。

而下一秒他意识到天使正为他口交。他呻吟了一声，撒旦之名也不足以形容他的心情。

他能想象天使那双温柔莹亮的眼睛，抬起来注视着自己，用他玫瑰一样的唇把蛇阴茎含进嘴里，舔弄上面的亮橘色鳞斑，吮出啧啧的声响，像舔掉香草芭菲上的草莓酱和巧克力，再一点点细细品尝。

这一切都不像是天使会做的事情，但他想，Aziraphale并不是特别圣洁的那种天使，正如他自己，也不是一个多么纯粹的恶魔，当一切不再有那么明显的分界线，Crowley多少能接受一些。但他不能再去细想为什么天使会有这么好的口活了。

他没想到，就在他在高潮边缘摇摇欲坠的时候，天使停了下来，用羽根堵住了他的蓄势待发的阴茎。

“天使，不能这样，这是恶魔都不会做的——”

“Crowley，你在引诱之前应该想到，我们所做之事早已超过了这种刻板印象的范围，对吧。”Aziraphale又从自己翅膀上摘下了一根羽毛，在他会阴处来回打转，恶魔的女性器官生得很不成熟，窄小得像杏子裂开一道口，这显然不太符合Aziraphale原本的想象。

而Crowley看上去极其不安。他甚至开始怀疑天使在这方面的经验实际上比自己要更丰富。Aziraphale安慰他，没关系，我有十足的把握不会弄痛你。

这下Crowley更加不安了。他开始意识到自己并不真正了解天使，即使是在这么多年漫长的相处之后，

天使舔湿自己的手指，触摸恶魔窄小柔软的穴口。天使的指尖显然是奇迹本身，Crowley感觉到被一阵酥麻的热流席卷，他的身体敏感得超乎寻常，天使的手指划过他的茎身和囊袋，像对待脆弱多汁的浆果一样打开那道窄缝，剥出小巧的阴核在指间揉按，往他湿润的阴道里挤进一指，浅浅地抠弄着。另一只手握着他被束缚着的勃起，时轻时重地刺激着敏感的前端，Crowley扭动着，大声呻吟出声，要天使放开他。

“Crowley，我以为你经验丰富。”

Crowley欲言又止。

而一个有些恍惚的瞬间之后，Crowley听到了嗡嗡的声响。

“天使？”Crowley疑惑地发问。

Aziraphale显然，先在自己身上试验了一下。Crowley听到他呻吟了一声。

“Crowley，这真是……”

“你弄来了什么？”

“一根按摩棒——它是粉色的。如果你想知道的话。”

Crowley听着天使热而涩的喘息，下体更加难受了。他脑中浮现出天使握着按摩棒笨拙地操弄着自己的模样，天使漂亮的小穴被粗大的按摩棒捅开，壁炉火光映照下肌肤泛着油彩般的淡粉，小腹随着急促的呼吸和毫无章法的抽插起伏颤动，淫液滴在地毯上，这块地毯从此变为圣迹。

而事实上，Aziraphale只是在自己柔软胸部上试验了一下。天使发现自己的乳头也变得红肿而挺立，好像人类身体生来就是为了做这种事一样。

Crowley没想到天使也会在这种事上面滥用奇迹。一根粉红按摩棒，这太超过了。

“哇哦，这可是一份相当冗长的文书。”

“又或许还是值得的。”天使轻快地回答。

他握着恶魔的小腿，让他把腿打得更开，恶魔开始后悔自己轻率的引诱。天使握着按摩棒从他的腿弯一路上移，震过他大腿内侧的时候恶魔就已经抖出翅膀，黑色的羽尖打翻了Aziraphale的墨水瓶，他庆幸自己的羽毛已经不会被墨水染得更黑。

“Aziraphale，”恶魔罕有地郑重叫他的全名，“不能这样做，你会堕天的。”

天使纠正他，这是在他们的精神体里。

“往往只是一念之差，天使。我不该引诱你做这种事——”Crowley听起来恳切得几乎不像是他。Aziraphale叹了口气，把恶魔连同他颤抖的翅膀一起搂进怀里。

“不会的，Crowley，我感觉很好，”Aziraphale亲吻他耳际的蛇纹，“你身上的邪恶味道淡得像柠檬水，我建议你多关心一下你自己——”

“——事实上，有些过于好了。你闻起来像爱。”

恶魔挣扎起来。一切不该如此。

Aziraphale把按摩棒抵在他阴茎根部，又缓缓上移，他的两根阴茎都被天使的羽毛堵着，偏偏又全然被剥夺了视力，最轻微的一点触碰都能让他浑身颤抖，天使手握人类智慧的发明，在他两根阴茎上随心所欲地游走，在Crowley即将达到高潮的时刻又毫不留情地移开。Crowley艰难地喘息着，浑身都泛起红，阴茎微微抽搐，却什么也射不出来。

“天使，就，操我，好吗。求你。”

Aziraphale犹疑了一下，那根孜孜不倦震动着的硅胶棒滑向他浅窄的阴道口，Crowley发出一声相当狼狈的抽泣。

Aziraphale用按摩棒前端抵着恶魔湿润的阴核缓缓打着圈揉按，恶魔已经无法分心再去思考这究竟属于什么样的罪行，只能在茫茫黑暗之中搂紧天使的肩。而天使没有把按摩棒拿开，就对准那个小洞顶了进去。

Crowley几乎立刻就高潮了，并且从未觉得自己这么丢脸过。他的穴道痉挛着，牢牢吸着天使烫得要命的阴茎，没插几下里头就涌出丰沛的水来，天使的羽翼扫在他身上，像温柔的爱抚，他的腿环紧天使的腰，被撞得一晃一晃，而过了不知道多久，椅垫都被他打湿了。恶魔浑身颤抖，几乎挂在Aziraphale身上，Aziraphale在他又一次潮吹之后退了出来，滚烫的精液溅得他的小腹上到处都是。天使温和地抚摸着他颤抖的羽翼，跨坐在他身上，用湿漉漉的小穴包裹着他涨得通红的阴茎，前前后后地摩擦，柔嫩的穴口很快被茎身突起的奇异纹路磨成樱桃般的红，天使青金色的眼睛染上透亮水汽，羽翼闪着光，如同至高的赐福。

而Crowley几乎是哭泣着求他，天使拔掉羽毛的那一瞬间Crowley尖叫出声，射得一塌糊涂。天使摘掉蒙着眼的领带，Crowley抬手遮住了脸上的泪痕。

他们谁也不想离开对方的灵体，Aziraphale替他仔细地梳理每一根羽毛。天使距离真正拥有功能完备的实体还有相当繁琐的流程和无数报告，所幸他们拥有彼此，以及永恒不朽的生命。一切都还可以慢慢来。


End file.
